Guy Wetmore Carryl
Guy Wetmore Carryl (March 4, 1873 - April 1, 1904) was an American poet and humorist. Life Carryl was born in New York City, the oldest child of Mary R. (Wetmore) and author Charles Edward Carryl. He had his 1st article published in The New York Times when he was 20 years old. In 1895, at the age of 22, he graduated from Columbia University. During his college years he had written plays for amateur performances. One of his professors was Harry Thurston Peck, who was scandalized by Carryl's famous quote, “It takes two bodies to make one seduction.” After graduating in 1896 Carryl became a staff writer for Munsey's Magazine under Frank Munsey, and was later promoted to managing editor of the magazine. Later he went to work for Harper's Magazine and was sent to Paris. While in Paris he wrote for Life, Outing, Munsey’s, and Collier’s, as well as his own independent writings. Carryl died in 1904 at age 31 at Roosevelt Hospital in New York City. His death was thought to be a result of illness contracted from exposure while fighting a fire at his house a month earlier. Writing Some of Carryl's better-known works were his humorous poems that were parodies of Aesop's Fables, such as “The Sycophantic Fox and the Gullible Raven” and of Mother Goose nursery rhymes, such as “The Embarrassing Episode of Little Miss Muffet,” poems which are still popular today. He also wrote a number of humorous parodies of Grimm's Fairy Tales, such as “How Little Red Riding Hood Came To Be Eaten” and “How Fair Cinderella Disposed of Her Shoe.” His humorous poems usually ended with a pun on the words used in the moral of the story. :You are only absurd when you get in the curd, :But you’re rude when you get in the whey. :—from “The Embarrassing Episode of Little Miss Muffet” His serious poetry was posthumously collected and published as The Garden of Years, and other poems in 1904. Publications Poetry * Fables for the Frivolous (with Apologies to La Fontaine) (illustrated by Peter Newell). New York & London: Harper, 1898. * Mother Goose for Grown-Ups (illustrated by Peter Newell & Gustave Verbeek). New York & London: Harper, 1900. *''Grimm Tales Made Gay'' (illustrated by Albert Levering). Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1902. *''The Garden of Years, and other poems'' (illustrated by Maxfield Parrish). New York & London: Putnam, 1904. *''The Sycophantic Fox and the Gullible Raven''. Chapel Hill, NC: Intimate Bookshop, 1963. Novels *''The Lieutenant Governor. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin / Cambridge, MA: Riverside Press, 1903. *The Transgression of Andrew Vane. New York: Holt, 1904. *Far From the Maddening Girls. New York: McClure, Phillips, 1904. Short fiction *Zut, and other Parisians. Boston & New York: Houghton Mifflin, 1903; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Guy Wetmore Carryl, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 25, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References *Columbia University biography Notes External links ;Poems *"June" *"The Sycophantic Fox and the Gullible Raven" *Guy Wetmore Carryl at the Poetry Archive (5 poems) *Grimm Tales Made Gay *Guy Wetmore Carryl at PoemHunter (50 poems) ;Books * ;About *Guy Wetmore Carryl at Columbia University *Funny Poet: Guy Wetmore Carryl at Social Poets Category:1873 births Category:1904 deaths Category:American humorists Category:American poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:Humorous poets Category:English-language poets